crystal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Ember
Josh Ember is the Vessel of Fire as well as a citizen of the Blazes Island. He is the embodiment of the God of Fire, Jax. Background Josh is a young blond boy with light brown eyes, as well as a citizen of a small town inside Blazes Island. When he was young, during one of the eruptions, his parents were killed, and since then, he was raised by the Elder, in order to control his power. Josh started being treated rather like a tool than a kid, and eventually he started thinking that all people would treat him like a tool rather than the young boy he was as his hatred grew inside him. History Elemental Gods Arc When Matt, Alec, Takeda, Harm and Luke ended up meeting Josh, in an attack of hate, Josh manifested his flames for the first time in front of them, saying that they didn't know what it meant to be a sacrifice so the island could be at peace again. After Luke talked with him, Josh cried explaining how no one ever cared about what he wanted to do, Luke then casted "Float" on Josh making him fly, as Takeda helped him with balance, they flew off the island. Sometime later, Matt and the others buy him new clothes to replace the scraps he was wearing until then, as he claims they are a bit loose, but fine. The group, determined to make Josh feel better, took him to an amusement park for the first time and had ice cream with him, where Matt asked about him. At night, Josh stays with Matt where Josh asks about Rei and how he acted with the whole talk of being the vessel of a God to which Matt answered that he did what he thought it was right, Josh then asks if Matt liked Rei as a friend, Matt answered that Rei treated him as part of the family which made Josh ask if they saw him as a family member of some sort, Matt says that he could be like a little brother to him, which made Josh's eyes tear up and smile. Matt then cooks both dinner and prepares to go to bed. Josh throws himself on Matt's bed and hums a song he claims he learned when he was 4, Matt played the music on his flute until Josh slept. Josh wakes up on the next morning and Matt takes him to meet Amy since he had to go to school. Josh spends the morning with Amy playing games and eating, one of the games, resulting on him fainting. After spending the afternoon with Amy both spend the last moments inside the castle. After Josh overhears Matt arguing with Hootch, he runs to the gates of the castle until Matt catches up to him. Josh argues with Matt over a misunderstanding and after calming down he makes Matt promise never to let anyone treat him as a tool again. With the 1-day-limitation over, Josh goes to Waves Island with Alec and meet May. Once Mortis is confronted, Josh and the others are overpowered, with their most powerful attacks ineffective against Mortis' armor, Josh unleashes the First Flame: Kaen Kasõ against him, killing Mortis instantly and lifting the curse of the island. Saying his goodbye to May, Josh says he is not afraid anymore and will gladly do whatever it takes to protect those important to him. One day later, on the boat to Gale Island, the group is attacked by a single pirate, Lina Gale who once boarding the ship by manipulating wind, steals Josh's charm given to him by May. Lina proposes a deal in which the group will help her find what she wants and he would have his charm back. After Matt defeats Dufort, Josh hears about the last Warrior of Death and how powerful he is. One day before going back to Ember Island, Josh meets Matt in the woods nearby his house to give him a tutorial on how to use his powers. Back to Ember Island, Matt and Josh are welcomed back by "the Elder", Josh however seems rather angry at the old man, prompting Matt into checking his aura. Josh explains his backstory to Matt and how before they found him, he was a test subject with constant attempts at extracting the power of the God of Fire, Jax from him, giving him a scar just below his stomach. Both then realize that they are being hunted down and Josh opens a passage under his house leading to his friend, Joseph. Joseph hears the situation and tells them to trust him before screaming and revealing their location. With no chance of fighting back, both are taken to the prison, where they find the real Elder. Powers and Abilities Josh explained that he had power over 3 kinds of flames: Kaen Kasõ, Seisei no Honõ''' and '''Jigoku no Honõ. Kaen Kasõ '(Flames of Cremation) - ''The color of this flame is blue, upon contact with this flame, the enemy or target turns into dust instantly, it can only be used once. ''Seisei no Honõ (Flames of Purification)'' - Protects the caster from any exterior and interior harm, be it physical or spiritual. ''Jigoku no Honõ (Flames of Hell) - Seems to create and trap the enemy inside a pocket dimension created by the caster.'' 'Flames Absorption '- Josh can absorb flames from the surrounding. '''Flame Arrow - Josh can blast arrows of fire when in control of his powers. Quotes (To Luke) "All you are going to do is use me like a tool to bring that stupid God back!! Then I'll be dead and you will move on with your lives!!" (To Matt) "Well... my name is Josh Ember, I'm 11, I've been living on that island for my whole life... my parents got killed by lava and since then I have been raised by the elder..." (To Matt about finding his fighting spirit)'' "Kinda hard...did I ever tell you the Theme of Death in that Island...? Death of Spirit... you lose your will... I don't feel like fighting...I want to! But..."'' Trivia *Josh is the holder of the "Light of Courage".